Ballymolloy
Ballymolloy (previously Rexwood) is a region in Dragon Quest VII, located north-northwest of Estard Island. The town of Ballymolloy is the first town visited by the heroes via the Shrine of Mysteries. It is named in honour of Molloy, a warrior of the past who died battling monsters. Story Past After assembling the first stone tablet, the Hero, Kiefer, and Maribel suddenly find themselves in a strange forest. Wondering how they got from the Shrine to this place, Maribel leaves the two men to find her way back to Pilchard Bay. She then screams in horror. When the Hero and Kiefer go to find out what had happened to her, they find out that she is being attacked by slimes. The three join forces and defeat the monsters. Maribel is horrified that there are monsters lurking about while Kiefer is ecstatic he fought them, believing that monsters only existed in fairy tales. While exploring the forest, they meet a woman named Maeve in front of a grave. Due to the absence of flowers in the area, Maeve uses weeds to pay respects to the dead. But Maribel insists that she use flower seeds that she picked up when she was in Estard. Maeve accepts them, and, after planting the seeds on the graves, escorts the party to the village nearby. Upon reaching the village, Maeve leaves them without even saying goodbye. In the village, the party is stunned to find that there are no women in the area; the men left behind explain that all have been captured by monsters, and further explain that the monsters left an ultimatum: tear the village apart, else the women will not be released. The party then meets a boy named Patrick tending to his injured father, Hanlon. Patrick needs a green gem from the Rainbow Mines to the south if he is to mend his father's wounds, but no villager will go on his behalf on account of the mines overflowing with monsters. Patrick next asks the party if they have seen Maeve, to which they reply in the affirmative. He tells them about how Maeve saved his father from the monsters. Finally, he asks them a favour: if they should run into Maeve, they should ask her if she can help procure the green gem. Upon reaching the mines, the party meets Maeve in the main shaft, where they deliver Patrick's request. Maeve refuses flatly, and the party resolves to find the gem unaided. Deep in the mines, the party finds a rare green stone from among many stones of other colours, but it is quite large and heavy. Maeve, who shows up again, slices a fragment off of the stone that becomes the green gem. At the same time, she gives them a wooden doll. explaining that it is a memento of her brother and was a source of comfort for her, but that she no longer needs it. The party returns to Ballymolloy and gives the green gem to Patrick, who applies it to his father's wounds. Patrick thanks the party for saving his father and in gratitude, he has the innkeeper put them up for the night for free. Before going to sleep, Maribel asks the hero whether or not they will ever see Pilchard Bay again. She then decides not to worry about it and goes to sleep. After Hanlon recovers, he joins the party for the trip to The Tower, a tower near the village in which is rumoured to be the reason why the women of the village had gone missing. At the top of the tower, they fight the crabble-rouser who is minding the tower while the "boss" is away. Upon defeating it, the boss of the tower appears. It is Maeve. The monster then asks her to kill the people who entered the tower but she kills it instead. Maeve tells the party that what the monster said was true. They discover that Maeve's true form is that of a monster, that the women will never return as long as she lives and that she is willing to die in exchange for the peace of Ballymolloy. They eventually defeat her. As Hanlon delivers the final blow, Maeve tells the party to return to the place where they first met. When the party steps outside the tower, the sun shines on them. Hanlon wonders if the women have really returned as Maeve said they would so the party heads back to Ballymolloy. There they discover that Maeve told the truth. The women have returned. Hanlon returns to his son and tells him that he has defeated the monsters. When Patrick asks if they saw Maeve, Hanlon tells them that they did. Satisfied with that answer, Patrick leaves the area. Hanlon tells the party to return to the place where they first saw Maeve to see if there is a way to return home like she said. However, if it turns out that there isn't, he tells them to return and he would protect them. After returning to the forest, they see Patrick around the grave where Maeve planted flower seeds. Much to everyone's surprise, the flowers are growing. The party give Patrick Maeve's wooden doll, not telling him that Maeve is actually dead. They return to the place where they landed in the forest and find a new portal. Going through it, they find a way back to Estard. Present When the party first arrives in Ballymolloy after unsealing it, the villagers remark on the bravery of the party on their voyage. When the party tries to tell them that the village just appeared, they respond that the village was always here. The party can return to the Rainbow Mines for treasure, as well as to fight some monsters in the depths. There is little else to do, so the party can move on to the next waypoint. Points of interest *'The Oddwoods' - Found only in the past. This is where the party arrives via the pedestal. *'Ballymolloy' - The village. *'Rainbow Mines' - Rainbow stones can be found here. Should two same-coloured stones touch, they shatter. Green stones are very rare. *'The Tower' - Found only in the past. Monsters dwell within. Maeve is the boss of the tower. Defeating her unseals the region in the present. Notable residents *Maeve - She was formerly a resident of Ballymolloy. Her brother, for whom the town was named, was killed while defending it from monsters. She became bitter at the residents and resented them. She became a monster and stole the women away in revenge. *Hanlon - The town's warrior. He made the attempt to rescue the women but was defeated and near dying. Maeve, in an act of kindness, returns him to the town. He recovers with the party's help and takes back the women. *'Patrick' - Hanlon's son. He takes care of Hanlon after his defeat to the monsters. Dialect Ballymolloy has an Irish dialect. Trivia *Ballymolloy's name is very similar to Ballymoral (a town in Dragon Quest IV) Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII locations